The present invention relates to a regenerative heat exchanger, especially an air preheater, and of the type comprising a rotatable body mounted within a cylindrical casing, which is sub-divided internally to provide at least one passage for a first, heat emitting fluid and at least one further passage for the heat adsorbing fluid. The object of the invention is to provide a simple and inexpensive apparatus, having high heat transferring properties.